Confessions dangereuses
by Alc'hweder
Summary: Ginny et Drago vivent leur septième année comme un enfer, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d'un endroit pour se vider du trop plein de leurs émotions et il s'avère qu'ils ont choisi le même...


Voilà une histoire qui m'aura donné beaucoup de mal. Je vous laisse découvrir Ginny et Drago avec les POV de chacun.

J'ai hésité à couper ce texte en trois chapitres plus petit mais ma correctrice m'a conseillé de le laisser en un seul tenant parce que sinon ça couperait le rythme. Je lui fais confiance :)

* * *

**Confessions Dangereuses**

_Ginny_

Cette année était un enfer. La mort de Dumbledore, le départ d'Harry, les régimes des Carrow... Il y avait des moments où je pensais tout laisser tomber. Comme ce soir-là. Je venais de passer la journée debout sur un tabouret au milieu du hall, un panneau « Traitre à son sang » autour du cou. Dès que je faisais mine de descendre, même si c'était involontaire, la corde de la pancarte se resserrait autour de mon cou et j'avais juste le temps de me remettre en position avant de suffoquer.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu lorsque cette garce d'Alecto me libéra enfin. Je m'étais mise à marcher vers les dortoirs en frottant mon cou endolori. J'allais porter les marques de cette punition pendant longtemps. Un collier de chair rouge, brûlée par les frottements de la corde. Ça n'avait rien de très high fashion. Mais avec ça Alecto était sûre que je me ferais remarquer. Le message passerait beaucoup mieux : Nous ne tolérons aucun acte de désobéissance. Je devenais le support de leur propagande. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de dissimuler cette marque.

En attendant, l'impression d'étouffer ne me quittait plus. Mes poumons hurlaient comme s'ils manquaient d'air. Malgré les grandes inspirations que je prenais, j'avais toujours l'impression de suffoquer. Je paniquais.

Et leurs rires résonnaient toujours dans mes oreilles. Les rires des quelques Serpentard qui avaient profité de leur pause pour venir se moquer de moi. L'un d'eux, une des teignes de première année, s'était même mis à faire bouger le tabouret dans le but avoué de me faire tomber. Il avait bien sûr réussi son coup. Je ne sais pas si à onze ans on se rend compte de ce que signifie dire tuer. Mais c'est bien ce qui avait failli arriver. En tombant, je m'étais fait mal au poignet et j'avais eu du mal à redresser le lourd tabouret. Je devais ressembler à une chatte affolée en remontant dessus, haletant à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Il s'était bien marré, accompagné de ses amis.

Il y a des gens qui aiment noyer des chats. Eux aimaient me regarder lutter pour rester bien droite sur ce tabouret.

L'humiliation, la peur, l'impression d'étouffer et cette terrible sensation d'impuissance c'en était trop pour ce soir. Je sentis les larmes inonder mon visage sans pouvoir les retenir. J'avais envie de hurler, de frapper quelque chose. De pleurer et de pleurer encore. J'avais surtout besoin de me lover dans les bras d'Harry. Qu'il soit là pour me dire les mots qui me feraient tout oublier. Juste parce que c'était lui qui me les disait.

Mais Harry n'était pas là. Il était parti pour accomplir sa mission. Celle que Dumbledore lui avait soi-disant confié. Il était parti, me laissant derrière. J'étais seule. Seule pour affronter les Carrow. Seule pour affronter Poudlard, devenu un enfer. S'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, moi j'avais besoin de lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris que j'aurais préféré une vie de danger à ses côtés que la prétendue sécurité du château sans lui.

J'avais envie de pleurer de rage, d'impuissance, de tristesse et du mal que me faisait encore la brûlure des cordes sur ma peau. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que j'aurais pu me laisser aller ainsi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant les autres.

Je devais rester forte à leurs yeux. Rester forte pour leur montrer que notre petite rébellion valait le coup. Qu'elle valait le coup de toutes les atteintes à notre corps, ou à notre dignité. Elle valait le coup malgré ce profond sentiment d'impuissance qui nous enserrait la gorge comme les cordes l'avaient fait autour de ma gorge. Avec Neville nous devions tenir pour tous ceux qui craquaient le soir dans leur lit.

Je ne devais pas pleurer devant les autres.

Mais mes larmes continuaient de couler cependant. Je sentis que je craquais. C'était mon tour. J'avais l'impression de me noyer. J'étouffais et je cherchais désespérément de l'air. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans la Tour des Gryffondor comme ça. Il me fallait que je me reprenne. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où je pourrais lâcher les vannes, laisser se déverser tout mon mal être, puis ceci fait, apposer un sourire de façade sur mon visage et retourner vers les autres.

Désespérée de trouver cet endroit, j'entrai dans la première pièce qui s'offrit à moi. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Inondée. Abandonnée. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Paradoxalement, l'endroit où j'avais pu, pour la première fois, épancher mes soucis. Un endroit entre dégoût et regret. Entre horreur et nostalgie. A la réflexion, l'endroit qui me convenait le mieux à ce moment-là. Un endroit pour déverser tout le mal qu'on a en soi. Un endroit pour se détruire. Pour mieux se reconstruire.

Je m'assis sur la cuvette d'un WC dans une des cabines et ramenai mes genoux à moi, y cachant mon visage. J'allais relâcher la pression et je serais de nouveau opérationnelle. Bientôt. Dans quelques minutes. Là, je devais juste me calmer.

J'essayai de trouver du réconfort en invoquant les images de ceux que j'aimais. Maman, Papa, mes frangins. Harry. Non pas Harry. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Le voir me faisait toujours mal. Son image s'accompagnait toujours du son de sa voix m'annonçant son départ brisant quelque chose en moi à chaque fois que je l'entendais résonner. Faire le vide serait mieux encore. Ne penser à rien. Laisser juste les larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tarissent.

.

Ce fut le fracas d'un miroir qui se brise qui me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'aperçus un garçon. Un jeune homme. Il baissait la tête. Son poing était toujours serré contre le miroir en morceaux. Les jointures de sa main étaient rouges de sang. Il me tournait le dos, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence. Il recula son poing finalement mais ce n'était que pour frapper de nouveau la glace. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et pousser un long cri de rage. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux si blonds et l'impeccabilité de sa mise ne me laissait aucun doute. Il s'agissait de Malfoy.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort. S'il me découvrait, il suffirait qu'il me dénonce aux Carrow pour que j'endure une nouvelle séance de « redressement ». Je me serrai un peu plus contre le mur, priant pour qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas mais sans oser refermer la porte. Le bruit aurait pu l'alerter. J'espérais un coup de chance. Qu'il ait bientôt fini sa crise et qu'il s'en aille.

Mais il ne semblait pas pressé de partir. Au contraire. Il se mit à crier sa rage au monde. Il déversa un flot de paroles incompréhensibles contre le miroir brisé. Je ne comprenais pas là moitié de ce qu'il disait. Il parlait trop vite, ne finissait pas ses phrases, mangeait ses mots, se contentant souvent de lancer des noms qu'il accompagnait de récriminations dont le sens n'était pas clair. Il en avait contre son père, sa tante. Crabbe. Goyle. Il n'épargna pas Rogue. Bien sûr, Harry était en bonne place au palmarès et je l'entendis plusieurs fois répéter son nom. Le mien aussi. Une fois.

C'est lorsque j'entendis sa dernière invective contre le mage noir lui-même que je me rendis compte que son ton était plus désespéré qu'enragé. Il s'agrippait au lavabo et sous les taches de sang, ses jointures étaient blanches.

Soudain, je ne le vis plus. Il devait s'être décalé. Mais je savais qu'il était toujours là parce que j'entendais des sortes de hoquets. Comme s'il... pleurait. Ça m'a mise en colère.

Malfoy était dans le lot des personnes à haïr. Je ne voulais pas le voir faire preuve de faiblesse. Il devait rester le salaud qu'il avait toujours été. Je ne voulais pas être témoin de ses états d'âmes. Je ne voulais pas savoir qu'il avait des doutes. Je voulais le détester et ne jamais me poser de question quant à ses motivations.

Mais j'étais surtout hors de moi parce que, bien au chaud dans Poudlard contrôlé par son maître, il trouvait encore le moyen de se plaindre, de pleurer sur son sort de petit aristo privilégié alors que nous vivions dans la peur. Qu'Harry était dehors. Qu'il affrontait chaque jour un monde où sa tête était mise à prix. Qu'il était peut-être déjà mort ! Et lui, pauvre malheureux Malfoy, pleurait comme un bébé parce que... Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais rien compris de qu'il reprochait aux personnes qu'il avait citées. Mais ses malheurs n'étaient rien en comparaison aux nôtres. De ça, j'en étais sûre.

S'il y en avait un qui n'était pas autorisé à geindre, c'était bien Malefoy. Et je lui aurais arraché sa belle gueule à coup de griffes si je n'avais pas eu trop peur des conséquences que ce geste aurait eu sur ma propre vie.

La rancœur, des fourmis dans les jambes et une sérieuse envie d'utiliser les toilettes sur lesquelles j'étais assise me décidèrent à me lever et à sortir de la cabine que j'occupais. Je le découvris assis par terre, dans l'eau. Je remarquai qu'il avait la même position que celle que j'avais adoptée : il cachait son visage dans ses genoux repliés.

Il ne faisait plus de bruit, seules ses épaules tressautaient légèrement. Il devait encore être en train de pigner. Me retenant de lui cracher à la figure, j'essayai de le contourner mais il est très difficile d'être discrète en marchant sur du carrelage, en particulier lorsque ce dernier est couvert de flaques d'eau. Il m'entendit et se releva brusquement tournant la tête de tous côtés pour savoir qui était la personne qui l'avait surprise dans cette posture. Je restais paralysée et il me découvrit vite.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Plein de sentiments passèrent dans le sien mais trop vite pour que je n'y lise quoique soit. Bien qu'il ait sorti sa baguette, il ne fit pas mine de s'en servir. Alors je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Il n'y a aucune honte à s'enfuir quand on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il avait l'autorité de son côté.

_._

J'y suis retournée. Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Souvent. Dès que j'en ressentais le besoin. Et au fil des semaines c'est arrivé de plus en plus souvent. C'était bête mais ce lieu avait cet avantage que je pouvais y être qui je voulais. J'y avais été un monstre. Je pouvais bien être une gamine en larmes. Ces toilettes en avaient vu d'autres.

Bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas et nous nous recroisâmes.

Alors que je m'y rendais un dimanche midi où venait d'annoncer la mort d'un Né-Moldu qui était à Serdaigle l'année dernière et avec lequel je m'étais bien entendu, je découvris Malefoy en train de cogner du pied contre une cabine. Il me sembla qu'il en visait exprès l'angle. Malgré la protection de ses (magnifiques) bottes en cuir de dragon, il devait se faire mal...

J'eus juste le temps d'entendre : « Ce n'est pas ton manoir ! Sang-Mélé ! Parvenu ! Au nom de quoi tu nous traites comme des rats ?! » avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma présence. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. J'ai fuis. Encore. Cette fois j'avais vraiment peur. Malfoy était fou. Complétement taré. Et putain, j'hallucinais ! Ce gars se plaignait parce que son maître occupait sa maison ! Bordel ! Ils étaient venus envahir la mienne le jour du mariage de Bill !

_Drago_

Cela faisait deux fois que je me faisais surprendre par la Weasley en train de critiquer le Maitre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire de ces informations mais j'étais sur la sellette. Et surtout en colère. Ces toilettes, aussi dégradant que cela puisse paraître, était mon domaine. Je n'étais plus à une humiliation près de toute façon. Avec Vincent et Gregory qui se prenaient pour les rois du dortoir, c'était le seul endroit qu'il me restait pour relâcher la pression. De quel droit la rouquine m'en privait-elle ?

Je bouillonnais pendant ma ronde. J'avais envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'aurais voulu la soumettre, lui faire baisser ces yeux pleins d'orgueil malgré son rang inférieur, la faire plier mais je ne pouvais me le permettre. Elle m'avait entendu dire des choses qui pouvaient me perdre.

J'accompagnais Amycus ce soir-là. Cet imbécile illettré. Plus fier qu'un paon depuis qu'il avait un poste à Poudlard. Fut un temps où les Carrow mangeaient dans la main de père... Il y avait des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû changer.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous entendîmes un bruissement léger. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quoi. Le vent, une souris. Mais je savais qu'Amycus allait m'envoyer vérifier. L'année dernière, lors de mes rondes de préfet, j'aurais probablement ignoré ce bruit. Et même si j'avais reconnu le pas d'un élève, je ne me serais pas embêté à lui courir après. Attraper de petits couples fiévreux qui se retrouvent sous couvert de la nuit pour se bécoter n'avait jamais rien eu de gratifiant. Mais ce n'était plus le Poudlard du vieux fou et ce n'étaient certainement pas des cœurs transis qui se baladaient à cette heure.

Amycus me fit signe d'aller voir. Ces idiots de l'Armée de Dumbledore pensaient encore pouvoir changer quelque chose en gribouillant sur les murs et c'était le plus grand plaisir des Carrow de les surprendre. Quand c'était le cas, on pouvait entendre retentir dans tout Poudlard les cris de ces traitres soumis à leur punition. Le lendemain relevait l'identité du gosse qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Enchainé dans le hall, il allait y rester jusqu'au soir, une pancarte « Traitre à son sang » bien en évidence. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient été moins nombreux à tenter leur chance. Les chaines dans le hall étaient une mise en garde quotidienne.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Je me retournai pour le dire à Amycus mais il me désigna une alcôve à l'autre bout.

_ Vas-y. Ces rats se cachent n'importe où.

Je ne supportais pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton. Mais je serrai les poings et m'exécutai. Depuis l'échec de père et le mien l'année dernière, nous devions remonter l'échelle sociale par le bas. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais je parviendrais à nous hisser de nouveau dans la hiérarchie et je nous vengerais de tous ces petits prétentieux qui avaient pensé profiter impunément de la défaveur qui nous accablait. La défaveur d'un Sang-Mélé. Nous étions tous tombé si bas. Lui aussi tomberait un jour. Et je serais prêt à reprendre le rôle que nous avions à tenir dans la société. Il y aurait au moins un Malfoy qui n'aurait pas abdiqué.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir, je m'attendais à tomber sur une petite souris effrayée dernière le rideau et c'est exactement ce que je trouvai. Mais cette souris avait les yeux bleus les plus purs qui m'avaient été donné à voir. Si elle avait peur, elle était surtout fière. Ses yeux me disaient : « Dénonce-moi si tu veux. Je recommencerai. Encore. Et encore ». Mais elle avait peur. Derrière le défi, c'était bien de la peur. Je sentais la tension de son corps si proche. Elle tremblait. Et je me suis dit que, non, je ne pouvais pas. Je savais ce qu'Amycus lui ferait subir et je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite souris à la merci de ces grosses mains.

De plus, elle risquait de leur révéler ce qu'elle m'avait entendu dire... La souris effrayée n'était pas sans défense. Elle pouvait me faire du tort.

Je laissais retomber le rideau.

_ Il n'y a rien.

_Ginny_

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ?!

Ces questions m'avaient tenue éveillée la plus grande partie de ce qui restait de la nuit et je m'étais levée avec des poches affreuses sous les yeux. Un petit sort de dissimulation les cacha le temps qu'elles s'en aillent pour de vrai. Si elles s'en allaient un jour. Les temps que nous vivions laissaient très peu d'espoirs de voir un jour nos soucis disparaitre, emportant avec eux les marques qu'ils avaient laissés sur nos visages. J'avais du mal à appliquer l'eye-liner ce matin-là. J'étais de mauvaise humeur.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'ait dénoncé. Sur le moment j'avais prié pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Et ces yeux froids avaient peut-être lu cette prière dans les miens. Mais le lendemain matin, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'ait trainée jusqu'à Amycus et qu'il m'est laissée à ses bons soins. Je ne supportais pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et je détestais encore plus l'idée de lui devoir, à lui, quelque chose.

Pour le principe. Parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais surtout parce que c'était dangereux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait me demander et ça me mettait sur les nerfs. Je lui en devais une. Ça me mettait en son pouvoir parce qu'il devait savoir que je payais toujours mes dettes. Je ne pouvais espérer qu'il soit clément.

.

Il était à la table des Serpentard. Evidemment. Avant que l'on voit cette maison se mélanger avec les autres... De toute façon, elle n'aurait été acceptée nulle part. Sauf peut-être parmi les quelques groupes de passifs qui tentaient de s'adapter au nouveau système. Comment pouvait-on même y songer ? S'adapter à un système qui reposait sur le régime de la terreur. Je les détestais ces autruches. Elles fermaient les yeux. Acceptaient d'endurer l'injustice tant qu'elles pouvaient conserver leur petit train-train quotidien. Elles ne valaient rien. Elles avaient peut-être le sang pur mais elles avaient oublié ce qui constituait la véritable noblesse de l'âme. La Foi. La Foi en un monde meilleur, en une cause plus juste. Elles ne valaient rien mais on se battrait quand même pour elles. Et elles ne nous remercieraient même pas.

Mais mes pensées étaient bien loin de ces autruches ce matin-là. Je cherchais à attirer l'attention de Malfoy. Je voulais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, il fit en sorte de ne pas croiser mon regard. Et ça m'énerva encore plus. Il devait savoir que j'allais le chercher. J'étais sûre qu'il jouait avec moi. Qu'il allait me faire mariner jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de me libérer de ma dette.

Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas de meilleure humeur que moi. Il n'avait pas cet air satisfait qui lui enlaidissait le visage. Et je me rendis compte que ça ne tournait pas rond sur la table des Serpentard. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte des changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis l'année précédente. Malfoy n'était plus le centre du groupe. Il avait été relégué sur les côtés. Comme déclassé dans la hiérarchie. Et les deux trolls qui lui servaient habituellement de larbins étaient au centre de la conversation. Pansy couvait même de ses yeux de lapine Crabbe qui parlait fort et jouait les gros bras. Comment pouvait-elle passer de Malfoy à cette horreur ? Nous n'avions vraiment pas les mêmes critères.

Il quitta la table finalement. J'étais maintenant plus perplexe qu'en colère. Je pris le temps de finir de finir mon café et mes oeufs. De toute façon, j'avais une idée assez précise de l'endroit où le trouver. Il avait l'air de celui qui allait bouder dans son coin. Le voir ainsi, tombé de son piédestal, obligé de jouer les sous-fifres, m'avait fait un bien fou. C'était donc d'un pas décidé que je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Et que j'entrai sans la moindre hésitation. Si je le trouvais encore en train de pigner, ça allait mal se passer.

Il ne pignait pas.

Mais un ou deux miroirs de plus, difficile de faire le compte vu l'état de délabrement desdits toilettes, gisaient en morceaux et sa main goutait sur le sol teintant le carrelage de rouge. Je le remarquai mais décidai de n'en pas tenir compte. S'il avait des tendances dérivées de la scarification, ce n'était pas mon problème. Tout ce que j'attendais de lui, c'était qu'il me libère de cette foutue dette. Et vite. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trop y penser et de me demander quelque chose qui m'en coute trop.

_ Pourquoi ?!

_Drago_

Je commençais tout juste à me calmer quand elle entra comme une furie. De souris elle était devenue chatte. Un vrai chat de gouttière.

_ Pardon ?

Elle gardait une distance raisonnable mais fit un pas en avant comme portée par l'énervement.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu couvert ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

Bizarrement son irritation finit de faire disparaitre la mienne. Sa colère et son manque de self-control me rendirent le mien, ce qui me permit de reprendre mes esprits et de dominer la situation. La position dominante avait toujours été ma préférée. Elle était celle qui m'était due.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, mâchoire et poings serrés, je m'étais d'abords fait la réflexion qu'elle n'avait décidemment pas une attitude féminine. Une femme ne défiait pas. Une femme souriait. Un sourire empoisonné peut-être. Mais la Weasley ne semblait pas s'encombrer de ces codes de conduite. Plantée devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, j'aurais presque pu la prendre pour un de ses frères si ce n'était cette taille magnifiquement marquée. Elle serait les dents, le menton en avant. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur un ring. Et j'ai eu envie de sourire. Ca faisait plus d'un an que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Mais je retins mon sourire. En restant froid, je contrôlais la situation. De toute façon, elle m'aurait probablement étranglée.

_Alors ?!

Elle me détestait. Ses yeux trop francs ne cachaient rien. Je me fis la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas savoir mentir. C'était tellement facile. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que je pouvais attendre d'elle. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de me faire chanter avec les paroles que j'avais proférées à l'encontre du Maître et bien je n'allais certainement la lui donner.

_ Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que tu me faisais pitié.

C'était la deuxième raison. Ne jamais mentir si l'on pouvait habiller la vérité.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

Je n'avais jamais rencontrée de femme aussi obstinée que celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas la fortune de la noblesse mais elle en avait la fierté. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas comment la pitié, un sentiment noble à l'origine, est devenue un terme aussi péjoratif... La petite souris m'avait fait pitié. Elle m'avait fait pitié parce qu'elle était fière. Parce qu'elle était faible. Parce qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire mais qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. Et je la lui avais accordée. Même si ce n'était pas la seule raison. Ma pitié était plus noble que ma volonté d'acheter son silence.

_ Tu ne me dois rien. Un « merci », à la rigueur, serait apprécié.

Il semblait que cette fois je lui avais cloué le bec. Ou le museau. Elle était définitivement plus chatte qu'oiselle.

_ Merci.

Elle avait fini par le bafouiller. Avec sincérité. Et ça me fit un choc. Je m'attendais à un ton suspicieux. Mon mensonge était trop gros pour qu'elle l'avale. Mais elle avait eu la naïveté de me croire. Malgré le fait qu'elle me détestait, malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi, elle m'avait cru.

Et je n'en revenais pas.

_Ginny_

Je m'étais enfuie encore une fois. Merlin, ça m'énervait tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui faire front ! La veille je n'avais pas pu le défier parce ce qu'il avait le pouvoir de me faire mal et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas parce qu'il avait choisi de me faire du bien ? J'avais l'impression d'être toujours endettée à son égard. Et ça m'enrageait.

Je ne voulais pas réviser mon jugement à son sujet ! Je voulais me rappeler de son comportement hautain, injuste, brutal, à la limite de la cruauté parfois. Je voulais me rappeler les attaques contre Harry. Qu'il était un Mangemort. L'ennemi. De ceux qui cherchaient à tuer Harry. A nous tuer tous s'il le fallait. Sa manche cachait peut-être sa marque mais il en faisait bien parti. Il était celui qui avait fait entrer l'ennemi à Poudlard. Le responsable de la mort de Dumbledore.

Pas tout à fait. L'ennemi était déjà dans Poudlard. C'était Rogue qui avait levé sa baguette. Rogue qui avait prononcé la formule. Rogue qui avait ôté la vie à Dumbledore. C'était lui l'homme à haïr. Le second du mage noir. Sa bête humaine. Plus fourbe encore que son Nagini. Mais le rôle de Rogue ne devait pas me faire oublier celui de Drago. S'il avait pu me laisser entrevoir une once de conscience cela ne rendait que plus horribles ses autres exactions. S'il savait se montrer généreux, que penser de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à côté ? Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa perversité.

Mais quel mal ? S'être fait tatouer ? Etre un lâche ? Un imbécile prétentieux ? Il y avait pire. Bien pire…

Avoir failli tuer Dumbledore. Etre celui qui avait facilité sa mort. Je devais me rappeler de ça.

_Drago_

Elle s'y rendait. Je le savais. Je l'avais vu s'enfuir de la Grande Salle pour échapper à la vue de Mme Pince, humiliée par Alecto qui venait de découvrir qu'un membre de la famille de la bibliothécaire avait épousé un Moldu. Alecto n'avait pas choisi de se prendre à n'importe qui. Mme Pince, malgré ses airs de harpies, était d'une sensibilité aigüe et très attachée à sa famille. Alecto avait ri de son succès. Faire pleurer un membre du personnel enseignant, l'humilier devant l'ensemble des élèves de l'école, quelle réussite ! J'aurais aimé la voir s'en prendre au professeur McGonagall. Voire même au Professeur Bibine. J'aurais aimé la voir se casser les dents sur ces sorciers qui avaient vingt fois plus de prestance qu'elle. Elle était ridicule. Même Flicwick avec sa taille de gobelin savait mieux imposer le respect qu'elle.

Le règne par la terreur. Je découvrais à quel point il était inefficace. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de rébellions et d'insolences envers des professeurs que depuis que les Carrow s'étaient installés à Poudlard. Je sentais la marmite bouillonner, prête à déborder. Malgré leurs théories dégradantes pour la condition sorcière, je me surprenais à éprouver plus de respect pour des sorciers aussi petits que Pince ou même cette Sang-Mélé de Pomfresh qui restait fidèle à leurs idées malgré les humiliations. Père aurait dû s'en inspirer au lieu de ramper sous les pieds du Maître.

Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans les toilettes comme à chaque fois que la pression se faisait trop ressentir. Comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je ne supportais plus cette comédie de vie. Marcher, courir, ramper sur ordre. Je ne prenais pas d'ordres. J'étais né pour en donner.

Le hasard avait fait que nous avions choisi le même lieu pour nous libérer des injustices qui nous accablaient. Ce n'étaient certes pas les mêmes. Nous ne nous plaignons pas des mêmes choses. Mais nous avions ce besoins commun de nous libérer. Et le parallèle de nos sentiments, bien que provenant de situations diamétralement opposées, m'obsédait. Je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Elle et sa famille avait fait des choix qui me répugnaient mais je me sentais irrésistiblement proche d'elle quand elle se réfugiait là. Quand elle redevenait une souris. J'avais l'impression de me voir.

Mais sa détresse était bien plus belle que la mienne. C'était en tout cas le sentiment qui grossissait en moi et dont je prenais doucement conscience. Alors quand je la voyais serrer les poings et prendre la direction du deuxième étage, j'évitais d'y aller. Même si j'en avais besoins. Je me disais qu'elle était plus légitime dans sa souffrance. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui changeait en moi et bizarrement je n'avais aucune envie de lutter contre.

Ce matin-là cependant je l'y suivis. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Je suis entré dans les toilettes. Elle était dans la même cabine que la première fois qu'elle m'avait surpris. Les genoux remontés sur la cuvette. La tête cachée à l'intérieur. Je me suis avancé pour aller prendre ma place sous les lavabos du fond. Elle m'a entendu. Difficile de faire autrement. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là de toute façon. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis je sentis son regard plus interrogateur me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sorte de son champ de vision.

C'était la première fois que je venais calme ici. D'habitude je venais pour cracher mon venin et je repartais, vidé mais toujours plein de rancœur. Comme je ravalais tout ce que je crachais et que ça restait coincé à l'intérieur. Que ça couvait pour la prochaine fois. Je me disais que, peut-être, s'il y avait quelqu'un pour écouter… Peut-être qu'elle capturerait un peu de mon mal être et m'en libérerait. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec moi. Elle me détestait déjà. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un dans l'estime de qui je pouvais descendre. Je fermais les yeux essayant de savoir par quoi je pouvais commencer.

Mais je les rouvris tout de suite comme elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la sortie sans un regard dans ma direction. Son sac valsait sur son épaule tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'un geste vif et la laissait retomber pour qu'elle se referme dans un grand claquement sec qui me fit sursauter.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer comment apprivoisait-on un chat ?

_Ginny_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! C'était quoi son petit jeu ?! Il me voulait quoi ?!

Il était sans doute revenu sur son idée. Il voulait sans doute me réclamer sa dette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait alors ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas directement me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait rejoint là-bas ? J'étais encore hors de moi. Je pensais qu'on avait un accord. Tacite, peut-être mais un accord quand même ! J'évitais d'aller dans les toilettes quand il s'y trouvait et il me rendait la pareille. Ca durait depuis des semaines. Pourquoi rompait-il cette entente ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, bordel ?!

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Il s'avait que j'étais là. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je quitte la pièce finalement. Peut-être que je m'étais fait des illusions. Peut-être que nous n'avions aucun accord. Qu'il se considérait chez lui. Que ce lieu lui appartenait. Après tout, ça lui irait bien de se comporter comme ça. Monsieur avait perdu sa cour à Serpentard. Il avait changé de royaume. Il régnait maintenant sur des WC et une fantôme dépressive. Je rigolai intérieurement. Le grand Malfoy était tombé bien bas.

Mais mon rire tourna à l'aigre. J'avais besoin de ces foutus toilettes. J'avais besoin du paradoxe qu'ils généraient. J'avais besoin de la proximité de la Chambre des Secrets. Des souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Des secrets que j'y avais enfermés. Cet imbécile n'allait pas me gonfler très longtemps.

.

Il se foutait de moi ! Le voilà qui venait de repasser devant moi sans rien dire. Et il n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Je ne l'entendais plus faire aucun bruit. C'en était trop. Il était hors de question que je le laisse profiter de la situation ! J'avais autant le droit que lui d'être ici et autant besoin si ce n'était plus. S'il venait encore geindre que son Grand Méchant Maître lui avait volé sa maison, il allait bientôt pouvoir se plaindre que l'infâme Traitre-à-son-sang lui avait dérobé ses toilettes.

_ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu te crois tout permis ?! J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour dégager !

Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de me regarder d'un regard dont je ne comprenais rien. Etait-il méprisant, menaçant ou tout simplement… je ne savais pas comment interpréter l'attente que je lisais dans ses prunelles grises.

_ Alors ? Tu te bouges ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer.

_ Quoi ?

_Drago_

Je réfléchissais encore à ce par quoi j'allais commencer quand c'est sorti tout seul. Et c'était sans doute la meilleure chose que je pouvais dire parce que la première de celles qui me rongeaient. Et que pour la seconde fois, elle ne trouvait rien à me rétorquer. Mais même temps, je ne savais pas comment continuer. Et pour gagner du temps je me contentai de répéter.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu le tuer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Malfoy ?

Je ne savais pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire. C'était bien ça le problème. Mais elle attendait et j'ai continué au hasard.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu, c'est tout. Prononcer le sort. Je l'avais là. Juste devant moi. Dumbledore désarmé par mes soins. Il ne suffisait que d'une formule et je serais devenu un héros. Ma famille aurait récupéré le rang qui lui était dû. Mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est comme ça. Je me suis demandé à quoi bon et puis…

A ce moment-là j'ai réalisé que si je continuais à parler, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Ce serait trop tard. Ce que j'allais confesser, elle pourrait s'en servir contre moi. Mais dans ces yeux toujours trop francs, je ne lisais aucune intention de me nuire. Elle attendait juste. Pour savoir. Pour comprendre. Elle attendait que je lui parle de moi pour décider qui j'étais vraiment. Si je valais_ mieux_. Je lisais ce « mieux » gravé sur ses prunelles. Pas une espérance. Juste une attente. Pour être fixée.

Mais je ne savais pas répondre à cette question. Qu'est-ce que désignait ce « mieux » ? Renier ma famille, mon histoire, mes valeurs ? Devenir l'un d'eux, vivant sans élégance, sans respect pour leur propre sang, se reproduisant comme des lapins sans souci de stabilité financière ? Des amoureux des moldus, cette race ignorante, persuadée de dominer le monde et le détruisant dans le processus ? Je n'étais pas ça. Mais je n'étais plus le gamin irresponsable qu'elle connaissait. Et elle attendait toujours que je continue.

_ Et puis, je me suis demandé pourquoi je faisais ça. Pour qui ? Un rat qui se faisait passé pour un serpent. Quelqu'un qui nous avait écrasés dès qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin de nous. Et qui me demandait maintenant de tuer pour lui. Oter la vie. Je… Je n'en étais pas capable. Pas Dumbledore. Pas le directeur qui, malgré tout le mépris qu'il avait pour ma famille et pour moi, n'avait jamais cessé de nous protéger. Tous. De la folie de ce parvenu. Et le tuer… Le faire disparaître de ce monde… Sans espoir de retour… C'était si définitif. C'était… Je ne pouvais pas.

C'était complétement décousu. Pour une fois, je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ce que je voulais dire. Que je n'avais pas pu aller au bout de mes actes. Que je m'étais découvert faible. Incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions. Je fermais les yeux, irrité de perdre mes mots la première fois où je souhaitais vraiment m'en servir avec honnêteté. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me reconcentrer.

_ Tu es un connard arrogant avec des idées moyenâgeuses. Mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Malfoy.

Un meurtrier… Oui, c'était ce que cela aurait fait de moi. Et alors non, je ne l'étais pas. Mais j'imaginais que je préférais ça. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, elle avait déjà récupéré ses affaires et avait la main sur la porte. Elle hésita puis se décida à rajouter.

_ Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te méprisait. Il avait conscience de nos potentiels. Il devait voir quelque chose en toi comme en chacun de nous.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Je suis resté encore un peu sous les lavabos. Je ne savais pas encore qui j'étais. Mais je savais une chose que je n'étais pas. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement.

_Ginny_

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes ce jour-là. De ce que cela impliquait. Malfoy s'était confié à moi et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Ce que je devais en conclure. Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi à moi ? La réponse était pourtant évidente. Comme moi, il avait besoin de parler. Si je venais dans ces toilettes c'est parce que je recherchais ce que j'avais eu avec le journal. S'il venait c'est parce qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Mais tous les deux nous avions besoin de parler. D'une oreille dans laquelle transvaser un peu de ce qui nous faisait mal. Et j'étais celle qui s'était trouvé là au bon moment. Je comprenais. Je ressentais la même chose.

Mais Malfoy ? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment lui parler ? Nous vivions dans deux mondes différents. Il représentait tout ce que j'exécrais. Une noblesse de sang orgueilleuse et cruelle. Intolérante. Injuste. Enfermée dans des traditions et dans un mode de pensée d'une autre époque. Ambitieuse et avare. Elle n'avait de noble que le titre. Malfoy était l'enfant de cette mentalité. L'arrogance et le mépris personnifié. Une conscience de sa supériorité si mal placée.

Et pourtant. Sous son lavabo il ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça. Je l'avais accusé de chouiner comme un bébé mais ses rancœurs étaient sans doute plus profondes que je ne l'imaginais. Plus ancré dans une réalité à laquelle il avait dû faire face et dont j'étais encore protégée. Par mes parents, par nos professeurs qui s'efforçaient de nous garder en dehors de la guerre, par Harry qui m'avait laissé en arrière. Est-ce que je pouvais faire confiance à ce Malfoy-là ? Sans doute pas.

Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

_Drago_

_ Tom Jedusor me manque.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ?! Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Je ne la voyais pas. Elle devait être à sa place habituelle.

_ C'est stupide. C'est malsain. Mais le journal me manque. C'est pour ça que je viens ici. Pour me rapprocher un peu de lui. Il écoutait. Et il ne jugeait pas. Il me manipulait, mais il écoutait. Et… Je n'ai personne maintenant. Je pensais que je pourrais parler à Harry. Mais… Il a d'autres choses plus importantes que moi en tête. Et il ne comprendrait pas. Comme il n'a pas compris que je ne voulais ne pas être laissée en arrière. Je déteste l'époque que nous vivons. Je déteste la haine et la violence qui régisse notre quotidien. J'ai peur. Ca me dévore de l'intérieur. J'ai peur de le perdre. De perdre tous ceux que j'aime. J'ai peur de souffrir, de mourir. Je me lève le matin avec l'idée qu'aujourd'hui est peut-être le dernier jour. Qu'on va m'apprendre que tout est fini. Qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Qu'il a été tué. Que vous avez gagné. Le soir je ne peux pas m'endormir. Je nous imagine séparés, mutilés, torturés. J'en vomirais. Ca me prend dans les tripes. Ça remonte dans ma gorge. Je suis tétanisée de peur. Je vous déteste pour ça. Je vous déteste de nous avoir rendus soupçonneux avec tous ceux qui nous entourent. Pour avoir détruit nos maisons. Nous avoir monté les uns contre les autres. J'ai peur de la prochaine torture des Carrow. Je suis tétanisée à l'idée de ce qu'il y a dehors. Des familles en fuite. Des assassinats commis au nom du sang. J'ai cette sensation dans la gorge. Comme quelque chose qui m'étouffe. Qui m'empêche de respirer. Des mains, des cordes je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose qui sert, sert, sert et qui ne s'arrêtera jamais jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus un souffle de vie en moi. J'ai peur de cette vie que vous nous imposez. Vous me terrorisez. Mais je ne peux rien dire de tout ça. Parce que si je le leur dis, ils le prendront comme une raison de plus pour me laisser en arrière, pour me faire rester à la maison. Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne supporte pas de rester passive face à cette peur. La laisser me ronger sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dévoré toute forme d'espoir. Je ne suis pas de celles qui ont le courage d'attendre. Je ne suis pas de celles qui prient pour une vie meilleure. Cette vie, je n'attends pas qu'on me l'offre sur un plateau. Je veux me la construire moi-même. Alors je me rebelle comme je peux. Je me bats pour ne pas sombrer. Mais chaque jour est plus dur que le précédent. Parce que l'avenir semble si noir. Vous êtes si forts. Vous êtes partout. Et notre espoir… Harry… semble si petit face à la magie noire de votre Maître. Je ne vois pas la fin. Ou je la vois en esclavage dans un monde dont je me sentirais si étrangère. J'ai peur. Et je perds la foi. Chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque échec emporte une bribe de cet espoir. Chaque fois que l'un de nous est pris… Je suis morte de peur. A cause de vous et de tous les malheurs que vous nous faites subir. A cause des miens qui veulent me protéger malgré moi. Sans me comprendre…

Je découvrais une Weasley à mille lieux de ce que j'avais toujours envisagé. Je n'attendais rien d'elle. Juste qu'elle écoute. Je pensais qu'elle était bien plantée dans ses ballerines délavées. Sûre d'elle. Forte face à l'adversité. Blessée par les épreuves mais toujours prête à aller plus loin. A en faire toujours plus pour ce qu'elle croyait. Lionne. Je l'avais admirée.

J'avais oublié la souris de l'alcôve. Et ce sentiment de pitié. De vouloir protéger quelqu'un de plus faible. De vouloir sauver la souris aux yeux effrayés. Ce sentiment me remplit de nouveau tout d'un coup. J'aurais voulu plein de choses. La consoler, la fortifier, lui rendre l'espoir. J'aurais voulu la rejoindre dans la cabine, passer ma main dans ses cheveux et la serrer contre moi. Lui dire les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, ceux qui lui feraient du bien. Mais c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire tout ça. Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle attendait. Et je n'aurais jamais su le faire correctement. Je ne savais qu'abuser de la faiblesse des autres. Je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire pour l'aider.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

_ Il n'y a rien dire. C'est comme ça c'est tout.

Nous étions restés quelques minutes encore sans rien ajouter. Puis elle était partie. Je repérai ces yeux rougis, les marques sur son visage témoignant de sa peur quotidienne, sa silhouette amaigrie. Le tic de sa main qui remontait vers son cou. Grattant un lien imaginaire, quelque chose qui l'étoufferait. Je remarquais tout ça comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois.

Quand elle fut sortie, la sensation qui m'avait empli, mon désir de la protéger, ne disparut pas. Quand je rentrai dans mon dortoir, quand je me glissai dans mon lit et le lendemain matin quand je me levai, elle était toujours là. Comme les jours qui suivirent. Je compris que je m'étais mis dans une situation dont je ne me sortirais pas indemne.

_Ginny_

Il m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans rien dire. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas s'être moqué de mes angoisses. De ma peur. J'étais tellement sûre qu'il en abuserait. Je pensais qu'il utiliserait ce que je lui disais pour jouer avec moi. Mais j'avais besoin de me lâcher et j'avais pris le pari. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été l'ordure que je pensais qu'il serait.

J'étais retournée dans ma cabine. Même quand il était là. Parfois je parlais. D'autre fois c'était lui. Souvent nous nous taisions tous les deux. Je l'ai écouté raconter sa vie, sa famille, le service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. J'ai compris sa révolte. Je ne répondais pas grand-chose. Je lui racontais mes propres angoisses. Mais elles me semblaient bien futiles à côté des siennes.

.

Un jour je le rejoignis sous le lavabo. Juste après Noël.

_ Luna a été enlevée.

Il n'avait rien dit. Mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'il dise quelque chose. Juste de le sentir là. Savoir qu'il avait écouté. J'avais un peu moins peur. A partir de ce moment-là, je le rejoignis toujours sous les lavabos. Il parlait, je l'écoutais. Je parlais, il m'écoutait. Et cela suffisait pour que je puisse retourner affronter Poudlard.

.

C'était de ma faute.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il me racontait. Sans doute la folie de sa tante. La servilité de son père. Ou l'obéissance passive de sa mère. Probablement. Malgré toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoins, c'était ce qui me touchait le plus. Le naufrage de sa famille. J'avais mes propres problèmes mais moi au moins, je pouvais compter sur mes proches.

Je n'avais pas su quoi lui dire. Je m'étais contentée de poser une main sur son genou. J'espérais que ce geste et la compassion que j'essayais de mettre dans mon regard lui apporterait un peu de réconfort. A ce moment-là, je n'analysais pas mon comportement. Ce geste m'avait paru naturel. Je ne m'étais pas posé de question. Je ne m'étais même pas fait la réflexion que c'était la première fois que je le touchais.

Mais il m'a embrassé.

Je ne savais pas qu'il était rendu aussi loin dans ses sentiments. Comme je ne savais pas que j'étais rendue aussi loin dans les miens. Je fermai les yeux, emportée dans un tourbillon de sensation contradictoires. Harry et mon affection grandissante pour Drago. Les souvenirs de l'un puis de l'autre s'alternaient à une vitesse folle. Mon cœur semblait trop plein. Trop plein d'amour, trop plein de l'amitié dont je prenais conscience soudain et qui dérapait déjà.

C'était de ma faute.

Profitant de mon silence, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. De manière à ce que je ne puisse pas douter de sa sincérité. Je ressentis soudain le manque qui m'avait consumé depuis des mois. Cette tendresse qu'Harry m'avait refusée en partant, il me l'offrait. J'eus envie un instant de l'accepter.

Mais je me forçai à le repousser.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentis mes larmes commencer à couler. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas avec Harry dehors. Je devais arrêter tout maintenant. Avant que cela nous entraine encore plus loin. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer. Pas tant qu'il attendrait de moi plus que ce que j'étais prête à lui donner.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. D'avoir laissé les choses suivre leur cour sans m'être posée de questions. De nous avoir laissé nous fourvoyer ainsi. Nous engouffrer dans une impasse.

C'était de ma faute.

_ Je suis désolée, Drago, lançais-je quand même avant de sortir.

Je me sentais tellement coupable.

_Drago_

Adossé au mûr, un rictus aux lèvres, je tentais de contenir cette boule de peine qui remontait pour m'enserrer la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle reste en moi. Je devais enfouir tout ça. Mes sentiments. Mes espoirs. Son départ y avait mis fin. En réalité, je savais qu'elle partirait. Je l'aurais moins estimée si elle avait agi différent. Je l'admirais pour ses principes, sa loyauté. Et j'avais la consolation de pouvoir toujours l'admirer.

Je ne regrettais même pas mon initiative. Le geste qu'elle avait eu… Son regard dans lequel j'avais lu tant de choses. Trop sans doute. Des illusions. Le miroir de mes propres désirs. Il fallait que je sois fixé. Il n'y aurait plus désormais de rencontres dans ces toilettes. C'était fini. Mais ça n'aurait pu continuer longtemps. Nous marchions sur un fil.

Et il y avait son émotion quand elle était partie… Son émotion qui me prouvait qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour moi… De l'amitié. Peut-être même plus… Peut-être que si Potter… Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller dans ces eaux dangereuses. Je risquais de me noyer. J'avais déjà failli me perdre dans l'azur de ses yeux. J'en avais oublié la réalité. Je ne devais pas recommencer.

Enterrer ce qui a été. Avancer. Tracer ma route. Etre patient jusqu'à ce que mon temps arrive. La garder quelque part au fond de moi. Un doux souvenir pour me guider.

.

Un murmure qui remonte les pierres du Manoir, l'excitation qui s'en empare, père qui devient fébrile des Rafleurs auraient capturé Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. On nous a déjà apporté des dizaines d'Harry Potter. Jamais le bon. Certains n'avaient même pas de cicatrice. En tout cas pas sur le front.

Mais il y avait cette excitation dans la voix de Greyback. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient vraiment attrapé cette fois. Et si c'était le cas, il fallait que je sois là.

C'était bien lui. Saint Potter, l'Elu, le Sauveur capturé par des Râfleurs comme un vulgaire sang de bourbe en fuite. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Malgré ses boursouflures. De toute façon, avec qui d'autre Weasley et Granger serait-il ?

Père était complétement fou. Il s'accrochait à l'espoir de retrouver sa dignité. Quelle dignité ? On aurait dit un chien jappant devant un bout de viande. Puis, ce fut mon tour. Je devais confirmer son identité. Je me levai. M'approchai. Potter… C'était tentant. Un mot de moi. Un seul petit « oui ». Et son sort serait scellé. Le Maître serait là en quelques secondes. Redorer le blason de ma famille. Me débarrasser d'un rival… Tellement tentant…

Mais lui infliger ça ? Elle attendait son retour avec tellement d'espoir…

Je restai évasif. Je ne pouvais pas être celui qui le condamnerait mais il ne fallait pas que ça se retourne contre moi. Il était si défiguré que je pouvais aisément prétendre que je ne le reconnaissais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être catégorique. En particulier à partir du moment où mère avait reconnu la Granger. J'allais devoir jouer serrer.

La tante arriva. Elle nous parlait comme si elle valait mieux que nous aux yeux du Maître. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était manipulée autant que nous. Son attachement morbide était à vomir. Perdre son esprit dans l'aveuglement pour un homme bien en dessous de toutes ses valeurs… Rodolphus, malgré son manque d'ambition, valait beaucoup mieux. Mais tout le monde devenait fou dans cette maison. C'était un miracle si je n'avais pas sombré moi-même. Je savais à qui je le devais…

J'obéissais sans y penser. Sans rien voir. J'en avais trop vu. Ollivander, Loufoca, maintenant Granger. Et tant d'autres. Les cachots n'avaient pas désempli depuis des mois. Des corps qui se tordent dans la douleur. Des visages défigurés par la souffrance. Ces bouches qui s'ouvrent et hurlent… Des images et des sons dont j'ai appris à me protéger. Une barrière dans mon esprit. Un voile. A travers lequel tout m'apparait déformé, flou, atténué. Ma bulle. Je m'enfonçais en moi le temps que cela cesse. J'agissais comme un automate. Descendre chercher le gobelin. Redescendre… Non, ils avaient envoyé Queudver à ma place.

Me réveiller soudain. Ils étaient là. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient réussi à sortir des cachots mais ils étaient là. Un sort au-dessus de leurs têtes. Maintenir les apparences. La pagaille. Et la tante qui prend Granger en otage. Mais Dobby, l'elfe que père avait libéré sans jamais nous expliquer pourquoi, était arrivé. Et je n'avais plus rien vu. Quelque chose avait explosé et j'avais senti des bouts de verre s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Un voile rouge avait perturbé ma vision.

Fuir le carnage. Le Maître arrivait.

Et Potter avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir… Tout n'était pas encore fini. Le calvaire allait continuer et elle conserverait de l'espoir.

_Ginny_

Ce tunnel n'en finirait donc jamais. Harry était au bout. Harry était dans Poudlard. J'avais mille questions à lui poser. S'enfuir de Gringotts à dos de dragon. Quand je pense qu'on me serinait jour après jour de ne rien faire d'imprudent. Mais ce n'est pas le moment des doléances. Harry n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant. J'allais le revoir. Enfin. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire.

J'enjambai le mur, me redressai et le cherchai. Il était là, au milieu de tous. Il n'avait pas changé. En dehors des marques de soucis et de fatigues que nous avions tous, il était exactement le même. Je crus un instant que son visage s'illuminait à ma vue. J'aurais voulu m'élancer vers lui, le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi. L'embrasser. Mais l'illusion avait déjà disparu. Il n'y avait que du mécontentement dans son regard. Je le dérangeais. Il ne voulait pas de moi ici.

Et une plaie de plus dans mon cœur. Une bouffée de colère, d'amertume et de rancœur.

.

Ils n'avaient rien fait pour m'aider à convaincre les parents de me laisser sortir et maintenant ils me demandaient de m'en aller. De les laisser mener sa mission. Ah bah, oui bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. J'étais trop jeune, trop faible, trop ignorante. Il était désolé. Et il croyait vraiment que j'allais revenir m'enfermer là-dedans quand ils auraient fini leurs petites affaires ? Il pouvait aller se faire voir !

_Drago_

La panique dans Poudlard. Je n'en revenais pas. Rogue en fuite. Potter dans l'école. Une bataille qui se préparait. Dans Poudlard. Avec tous les élèves.

Ils fuyaient. Ils avaient raison. Ça allait être moche. Toutes les forces convergeaient vers ici. Par les fenêtres on voyait l'armée du Maître s'assembler. A l'intérieur c'était la cohue. Ils s'armaient. Préparaient leur défense. Je ne sais pas comment ils faisaient pour entrer dans le château mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Pansy qui me tirait par la manche. J'aurais dû la suivre. Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Si c'était la fin, s'il était là, elle le serait également. Même s'il elle n'était pas revenue après les vacances, elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour être près de lui.

Vincent et Gregory passèrent juste devant moi, l'air excité.

_ Vous avez vu la Weasley ?

Je les dérangeais. Ils me regardèrent d'un air dédaigneux. Ils se prenaient pour qui ces deux porcs ?!

_ Elle a disparu depuis plus d'un mois.

_ Bandes d'imbéciles ! Toute sa famille est là ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est restée en arrière ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de la Weasley ! On vient de voir Potter ! Il se dirigeait vers le septième étage !

Potter. Oui. Elle serait avec lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

_ Attendez-moi.

.

Elle n'avait pas été avec eux. Et Vincent était mort. Je continuais de donner des petits coups sur son visage. Comme pour m'en assurer. Cet imbécile n'était qu'une ordure. Mais il avait été mon ami depuis l'enfance. Gregory ne s'en remettrait pas. Vincent était tellement froid…

Une grosse explosion. Suffisamment impressionnante pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. L'autre balafré qui s'inquiétait enfin du sort de sa petite amie. Il l'avait laissé filé le con. Il ne l'avait pas gardé près de lui. Ils parlaient d'Horkrux où de quelque chose ressemblant mais je ne fis pas attention. J'étais déjà reparti à sa recherche. Sans baguette. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? C'était la fin de toute façon. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Ça se déciderait ce soir. Mais dans tous les cas c'était la fin d'une époque.

.

Je n'avais pas réussi à la trouver. Mais le Maître venait de nous accorder une heure de répit. J'imaginais que tout le monde allait se rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Elle y serait sans doute. Avec sa famille. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de lui dire un mot. Quoi, je ne savais pas. Juste un mot pour m'excuser peut-être. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Pour m'excuser du monde dont elle avait si peur.

En fait je voulais juste la revoir. Par égoïsme. A la fin de tout, je pouvais bien m'offrir ce luxe. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? De toute façon, tout ce que je pourrais lui dire resterait enfermer dans les décombres du château.

Mais elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Et je ne réussissais pas à le trouver. Elle devait être dehors. A aider les blesser. Et moi je faisais quoi ? Je ne pensais qu'à moi. A la retrouver. A essayer tant bien que mal de me l'attacher. Je n'avais rien compris encore une fois.

Je finis par tomber sur Grégory qui pleurait dans un coin. Loin des autres. Il faisait partie des ennemis. Ne méritait pas l'attention de ceux qui se battaient dans le château. Je regardai mon ancien ami et tout ce que je ressentis fut l'immense gâchis de nos existences. Marionnettes de nos pères. Eduqués dans le mépris et la haine. Sans but. Sans sens à nos vies que de paraître et de prolonger des traditions qui ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Je le pris par les épaules et le fis se remettre debout.

_ Hey ! On va s'en sortir d'accord ?

Mais il n'y avait que des larmes dans ses yeux hagards.

_ Je te le promets ! D'abords on va chercher le corps de Vincent et on le met avec les autres. Il a le droit à une sépulture comme les autres. Et après on cherche un moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Tu es d'accord ? … Oh ! Greg ! Tu es d'accord ?!

_ Oui si tu veux… De toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance n'est-ce pas ?

_ Si !

_Ginny_

_ NON !

Harry était mort. Dans les bras d'Hagrid. Mort. Mort. Mort.

Et ce monstre qui se marrait.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas alors que je venais de le retrouver. Pas alors que j'avais eu toute cette rancœur envers lui, cette colère. Il ne pouvait mourir maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible… J'aurais eu tellement de choses à lui dire avant…

_Drago_

A l'annonce du Maître, je n'avais pas pu partir tout de suite. J'avais réussir à convaincre Greg qui n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie, celle de partir le plus loin possible, d'attendre un peu. Ça allait être le moment le plus important de notre époque et il fallait que je sache. Nous étions restés en retrait pour observer.

Son cri à la découverte du corps inanimé de Potter m'avait transpercé de part en part. Il avait sonné le glas de mes derniers espoirs. Car malgré mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais continué à me bercer de douces illusions.

Nous étions repartis. Quelle que soit l'issu de ce conflit, plus rien de nous attendait ici de toute façon. Nous allions tenter de penser nos blessures et recommencer quelque chose de plus sain.

_Ginny_

La bataille était finie. Nous étions réunis. Tous dans la Grande Salle. Tous sauf Harry. Il s'était isolé encore une fois. Avec Ron et Hermione. J'avais été tellement soulagée de le voir en vie. Et j'étais maintenant de nouveau tellement en colère contre lui. J'étais sans doute très égoïste. J'aurais voulu être la première. Celle qui passait avant tous les autres. Je m'en voulais de ressentir de telles choses. D'être autant injuste avec lui. Mais je sentais que si je continuais de m'attacher à lui de la sorte, il y aurait toujours cette jalousie au fond de mon cœur. Et que je finirais par le haïr. Puis par me haïr.

J'étais très certainement la pire des égoïstes, mais dans les bras de maman au milieu de tous ces gens, je réfléchissais déjà à la meilleure façon de le lui dire. Il n'y aurait plus de Ginny et Harry. Il n'y en avait jamais vraiment eu en réalité…

* * *

Voilà. Je désespère de faire un Drinny où il finirait heureux ensemble. J'imagine bien qu'il le seront dans quelques années après ça. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour m'écrire la suite. Ou pour me motiver à écrire cette suite ^^ Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que ce serait un travail de longue haleine...

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Et n'oubliez pas, Ginny va beaucoup mieux à Drago qu'Hermione :P (je sens que je viens de me faire des ennemis, ne me lynchez pas trop vite ! ^^)


End file.
